Cuando El Pasado Nos Alcanza
by Hukarovi Yanoki
Summary: En un mundo alterno Ranma conocio primero a Nabiki, formando una relacion y... una hija. Pero Ranma se fue antes de que el supiera esto, ahora los caminos de Ranma y Nabiki se vuelven a juntar.


**Cuando El Pasado Nos Alcanza**

_Por Brian Drozd.  
Basado en "Pasado" de David Houghton.  
Traducido por Hukarovi Yanoki. _

* * *

Kasumi abre la puerta de mi dormitorio cautelosamente, revisando para cerciorarse de que es seguro hablar antes de hacerlo. "¿Nabiki?". 

Le doy una pequeña sonrisa desde mi cama. Ella ha sido una gran ayuda éstos últimos meses. "¿Sí, Kasumi?". 

"Papá ha llamado a una reunión." 

Oh, maravilloso. Otra ocasión para que Papá me dé ese sermón sobre como él está avergonzado de mí. "¿Alguna idea sobre que es?". 

Kasumi negó con su cabeza. "No. Pero Papá parecía muy emocionado sobre eso." 

Frunzo el ceño un poco. Por lo menos si él está de buen humor, entonces no tendré que sentarme allí y escuchar otra vez ese discurso. "Oh. Bien, bajare en un momento." 

Kasumi asintió y se fue. 

Con un suspiro cerré mi libro de texto, me levante, y muevo la cuna en mi cuarto. Mientras miro a mi hija dormir pacíficamente, me divide entre amarla más que a nada en el mundo, y el odio. Odio porque ella, aun sin ninguna culpa, es un constante recordatorio de lo estúpida que había sido, un recordatorio constante de _él_. 

Despierto cuidadosamente a mi hija. La presencia de Sakura puede ser capaz de mantener a papá de ir a su discurso si todo falla. "Hey." 

Sakura sonrió y sostuvo sus brazos abiertos. "¡Mama!" 

Casi sonrío a pesar de mi misma mientras la cargo. "Vamos, Sakura. El abuelo desea hablar con nosotras." 

Sakura sonríe ampliamente. 

Salgo renuente de mi cuarto, mi abrigo. Algo me dice que éste va a ser otro de esos largos días. 

* * *

"¿Un prometido?" Kasumi suena como si ella no pudiera creerle a sus oídos. Lo cuál es probablemente el caso. Yo estoy segura de que no puedo creerle a los míos. Pero ya sé que no estoy incluida para este supuesto honor. No soy 'pura' después de todo. 

Papá responde. "Sí. El hijo de un muy buen amigo mío. Su nombre es Ranma Saotome. Sí..." 

No oigo nada más allá del nombre; mi corazón se detuvo, estoy segura. Mantengo mis emociones fuera de mi rostro. Sería un desastre si papá lo descubre; o nos casamos al anochecer o los sueños de papá se harán pedazos en un ataque de rabia. Ninguna opción es prometedora. 

Oigo a papá terminar, "Ellos recientemente vienen de un viaje a través de China." 

Di un pequeño chillido. "¡Ohh, China!" No quiero que papá piense que no lo estoy escuchando. 

Sakura gorgorea. "¡China!" Sonrío un poco. Sakura tiene un vocabulario grande para una niña de dieciocho meses de edad. Incluso si ella no puede decir oraciones completas aun. 

Kasumi pregunta, "Papá, ¿Qué edad tiene este... Ranma?". 

Habría podido contestar a eso. Él es apenas ocho meses más joven que yo, lo que lo haría de dieciséis años. De hecho, con un poco de ironía, supongo, o una broma cruel del destino, su cumpleaños es el mismo que el de Sakura. 

Papá se ríe ante la pregunta de Kasumi, intentando no hacer caso del hecho de que Akane ya esta furiosa. "No sé." 

No debo responder, pero no puedo resistirlo. "¿No sabes?" Repito en mi tono más crédulo. 

Papá vuelve a mirar el jardín y la posa de koi. "Nunca lo he visto." 

Yo sí. Fue hace un poco más de dos años, supongo. Ranma estaba en una escuela local solo para hombres. Él vino realmente a mi rescate, salvándome, y a la cartera que mama me había dado antes de que ella muriera, de un manojo de rufianes de preparatoria. 

Supongo que puedes decir que me enamore y me enamore realmente de él. Él era bastante lindo, y cuando consideran a los chicos de secundaria generalmente invencibles. Ignore dichosamente los rumores de que Ranma era un imán de chicas, lo cual fue bastante fácil considerando lo brutalmente honesto que él era en casi todo. Tuvimos algunas citas, en secreto. Él estaba seguro que su padre no aprobaría que él tuviera citas, y yo disfrute el mantener algo oculto de mi familia. 

Entonces esa noche sucedió. He olvidado cómo sucedió exactamente, o bloqueé los recuerdos por el dolor. Pero sé que fue la primera vez para los dos. 

Él se fue cuatro días más tarde. 

Dos meses después, descubrí que estaba embarazada. 

Intenté ocultarlo, pero Kasumi lo descubrió. Papá estallo, poniéndolo en términos suaves. Esa fue la primera vez que él utilizó el discurso de 'Estoy tan avergonzado de ti'. Incluso después de eso, rechacé hacerme un aborto. Antes de que estuviera embarazada, no había tenido ningún problema en decir que no había nada malo con el aborto, pero eso es fácil de decir cuándo una no iba a ser madre. 

Las cosas entre papá y yo no han mejorado mucho desde entonces. Él nunca fue capaz de mirarme del mismo modo. Lastima, pero no estoy sorprendida. Y algo bueno vino de eso; papá comenzó a enseñar otra vez, por primera vez desde que mama murió. 

Kasumi, por otra parte, fue una salvación. Ella me ayudó a través de mi embarazo, me ayudó a ocuparme de Sakura, y me ayudo a continuar con mis estudios. No sé lo que habría hecho sin su ayuda. 

Entonces esta Akane. Ella había estado yendo con la frase de 'Yo odio a los chicos' cuando todos descubrieron que yo estaba embarazada. Akane se horrorizo por lo que pase y dijo que ella no deseaba que ningún chico la tocara de esa manera. 

Al principio Kasumi y yo no le dimos importancia, pensamos que ella maduraría de esa fase y entonces todo estaría bien. Entonces al principio del año escolar, esta excusa de samurai de mi clase llamado Tatewaki Kuno decidió publicar un desafío de que nadie podía tener una cita con Akane a menos de que la hubiera vencer en combate. 

Al día siguiente un grupo de chico esperaron y atacaron a Akane delante de la escuela. El resultado de la lucha fue brutal, para decirlo de menos. La mayoría de esos chicos estuvieron fuera de clases la semana siguiente, y Kuno tiene todavía para volver a la escuela. Innecesario decirlo, Akane no ha tenido un problema desde entonces; ningún chico incluso ha intentado acercarse a ella. 

La hermana de Kuno, Kodachi, se detuvo pronto en la escuela para descubrir quién había lastimado tanto a su hermano y recoger sus tareas. Kodachi y Akane comenzaron bien. Ahora son las mejores amigas, aunque Kasumi no deja a Kodachi estar en la casa; La risa de Kodachi siempre hace llorar a Sakura. 

Akane también ha madurado mucho desde que Sakura nació. Ella a ayudado tanto como puede con Sakura, considerando que ella es un desastre para las artes domesticas. No obstante, Akane está siempre más que dispuesta para ocuparse de Sakura por mí. 

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llama la atención de mi familia al pasillo. 

Kasumi observa, "Parece que tenemos visitantes" mientras que ella se levanta. 

Yo permanezco sentada, abrazando a Sakura suavemente. Ella no lo sabe todavía, pero está a punto de ver a su padre por primera vez. 

Papá corre al pasillo para saludar a nuestros huéspedes. "Saotome, mi amigo. Hemos estado esperándolo." 

Kasumi Suspira mientras ella sigue a papá a un paso más respetable. "Espero que él sea mayor que yo." 

Akane también se levanta, dando a Sakura y a mí una sonrisa rápida antes de seguirlos. 

Papá corre repentinamente de regreso a la sala, seguido por ambas de mis hermanas. Detrás de papá esta un panda que camina en sus patas traseras, llevando una mochila enorme en una garra y una pequeña persona vestida con pantalones chinos holgados sobre su hombro. 

"Detente, papá. Los estas asustando." 

Sakura se emociona ante el panda. "¡¡Teddy!!" De acuerdo, así que Sakura está en la etapa de animales de peluche. Entonces estaba demasiado confundida. Pero de alguna manera pienso que un panda salvaje no es la niñera correcta para ella, ¿Ustedes saben? Sostengo a Sakura firmemente para evitar que se acerque a la bestia. 

"Así que padre. ¿Éste es tu amigo?" Inquirió Kasumi dulcemente. 

De acuerdo, amo a mi querida hermana Kasumi, pero rayos, ¡Puede ella ser tan cabeza de aire a veces o qué! 

Papá niega con su cabeza vigorosamente. 

Akane pregunta hostilmente, "Así que, ¡¿Este panda solo decidió visitarnos, o que?!" 

Papá niega con su cabeza otra vez. Pienso que algunos engranajes de papá deben haberse deslizado. 

El panda nos da una rápida reverencia antes de fijar el paquete viviente que el cargo en el piso. 

La persona que el panda había llevado resulto ser una persona pequeña con el pelo rojo ardiente. No puedo decir si el pelirrojo era un chico o una chica debido a las holgadas ropas chinas que él o ella está usando. 

Después manejo mirarlo fijamente a los ojos por un momento. Eso es todo lo que necesitaba para reconocer al recién llegado. Ése es absolutamente y definitivamente Ranma Saotome, aunque tengo que preguntarme qué fue lo que le sucedió. Recuerdo que tenia el pelo negro y que era un poco más alto y fornido. Aunque el color rojo del pelo explica porqué las trenzas de Sakura son de una cortina brillante color fresa. 

Pienso que él me reconoció también. Sus ojos se habían ensanchado cuando él vio a mí... nuestra hija, y entonces él dio vuelta a avergonzado. 

Papá pregunto cautelosamente, "¿Tú no serás...?" 

Ranma suspiro. "Soy Ranma Saotome. Siento lo ocurrido." Guau. Ése fue una terriblemente difícil frase para Ranma. 

"Al fin estas aqu" El estado mental de papá regreso a su idea anterior. "Estoy tan feliz que estés aquí." Papá entonces apretó a Ranma firmemente contra su pecho. 

Un momento más tarde, papá sujeta a Ranma de los hombros y lo empuja lejos para darle una buena mirada. Los engranajes justamente acababan de resbalar de regreso a la pista otra vez mientras papá se quedo quieto. 

Akane se acerco a Ranma y miro donde papá esta mirando. Ella alcanza y empuja el pecho de Ranma. Después ella sujeta algo. El único problema es la forma que tiene su mano, uno pensaría que Ranma tiene senos o algo. 

"¿Uhh... podrías dejar de hacer eso?" Ranma pide mientras que un rubor comienza a formar en su cara. 

Akane se relaja bastante. Ella se da vuelta y se encuentra con mi mirada fija de duda. "Ranma no es un chico. 'Él' es una chica" Akane explica mientras una sonrisa crece sobre sus facciones. Puedo casi oírla pensar lo aliviada que esta de que ahora no habrá compromiso matrimonial. 

Yo, por otra parte, estoy... bueno, no sé describirlo realmente. Confusión, sorpresa, horror, enojo, y estoy segura que hay algunas otras emociones también. Definitivamente no se como voy a explicar esto a Sakura... 

El comentario de Akane parece lanzar un golpe a la mente de papá también. Él maneja decir, "¿... una chica?" Antes de bambolearse brevemente y después se estrello en el piso, totalmente sin sentido. 

Kasumi pronuncia un preocupado, "¿Padre?" Antes de que las luces de papá se apagaran. 

Tan pronto como papá golpeo el piso, Sakura empieza a llorar. Inmediatamente comienzo a intentar confortarla, incluso mientras que siento una jaqueca venir. **Definitivamente** este va a ser un largo día. 

* * *

Arrullando a una de nuevo callada Sakura en mis brazos, miro dentro de la cocina mientras que papá se levanta, con Akane, Kasumi, y Ranma sentados alrededor de él. El panda esta sentado detrás de Ranma. 

Kasumi suspira. "Oh, pobre papá. Él debe estar tan decepcionado." 

¿He mencionado que Kasumi también tiene una gran tendencia a afirmar lo obvio?. 

"Miren todos. Papá esta volviendo en s" mi hermana mayor la observadora. ¿Ven lo que quiero decir?. 

Papá gime. "Oh, acabo de tener el sueño más horrible." Él entonces mira a Ranma, y tú puedes casi oír sus esperanzas hacerse pedazos. Papá le grito a Ranma. "¡¿Qué significa esto Ranma?! ¡Se supone que eres un muchacho! ¡¿Dónde está tu padre?!". 

Hago una leve mueca de dolor y hago mi mejor esfuerzo para distraer a Sakura de los ruidos, a fin de ella no comience a llorar otra vez. 

Akane se enfado con papá, "¡Papá! ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Un huésped es un huésped!" Akane se vuelve a mi antiguo amado y pregunta, "¿Hey, quieres ir al dojo a práctica?". 

Ranma levanto la mirada por primera vez desde que ella había visto a Sakura y nos miro fijamente. "¿Huh? No. No ahora...". 

"Soy Akane. ¿Quieres que seamos amigas? ¿Quizá podamos tener un pequeño encuentro más tarde?". 

Ranma asintió ausente, pero entonces se levanto y se dirigió hacia mí. Akane solo se encogió y dio vuelta de nuevo a papá, la mirada en sus ojos envío el mensaje. Ella quería practicar, y ella quería hacerlo ahora. 

Papá gimió pero se levanto y siguió a Akane al dojo. 

Kasumi condujo al panda afuera a donde ella probablemente intentará atarlo a un árbol. 

Lo cuál naturalmente me dejo indefensa con _él_. 

Bueno, de acuerdo, no exactamente indefensa. Solo significa que ahora tendré realmente que tratar con él. 

Ranma pregunto, "¿Ella es...?". 

Yo asiento y miro la mueca de dolor de Ranma. Casi juraría oírla susurrar "Lo siento" pero no hay modo de que eso pudiera suceder. ¿Este es... era 'Ranma el imán de chica' de quien estamos hablando, correcto?. 

Pregunto con un susurro, "¿Qué demonios te sucedió?" Si no estuviera a Sakura en mis brazos, habría sido mucho más áspera. 

Ranma suspiro y entonces camina hacia el grifo del agua. Ella abre el agua caliente, llena un vaso, y después lo vierte sobre su cabeza. 

Mis rodillas intentan unirse por la visión ante mí. Ante mí ahora esta parado el Ranma que recuerdo, pero más guapo. Dándome cuenta rápidamente lo qué está sucediendo, me enfoco en mi cólera. ¡No me enamorare de Ranma otra vez!. 

Ranma comienza su explicación, "Después de que nos fuimos, papá me llevo a una tierra de entrenamiento llamada Jusenkyo. Un valle con centenares de pozas. El único problema es, si tú caes en una de esas pozas, tú te transformaras en lo que se ahogó allí. Lance a papá en la poza del panda ahogado, y él me lanzo en la poza de la chica ahogada." 

Le creo justo entonces y allí. En un modo perverso, supongo que esta maldición es un castigo apropiado para él por abandonar a Sakura y a mí. 

Ranma se arquea formalmente ante mí, la vergüenza se muestra claramente en su rostro. "Lo siento tanto, Nabiki. Si lo hubiera sabido no me habría ido." 

De acuerdo, ahora esto es algo para lo que estoy lista. Diferente a esa extraña maldición, he esperado este comportamiento de él. Esto lo puedo manejar. 

Comienzo dándole una bofetada tan fuerte como puedo, aunque conociéndolo apenas la sentirá. "No puedo aceptar tus disculpas" empiezo usando el discurso que he preparado para cuando nuestros caminos se cruzaran otra vez, modificándolo levemente solo para adecuarlo a la situación. "No te creo ni por un segundo. No te quiero en mi vida, y no te quiero en la vida de Sakura. Y, ahora te advierto, Ranma, voy a hacer todo en mi poder para cerciorarme de que no lastimes a mis hermanas." 

Con eso me doy vuelta y me marcho fuera de la cocina hasta mi cuarto. Y, estoy orgullosa de decirlo, nunca mire atrás. 

Por supuesto, qué estoy golpeando mentalmente mi cabeza contra la pared. No puedo creer que creí esa historia sobre las pozas malditas. Quiero decir allí esta él, el hombre que me utilizó y me dejo con una hija, viniendo a mi casa a casarse con una de mis hermanas, con este cuento imaginario de las pozas malditas. Un hombre en el que sé que no puedo confiar. Y le creí sin una minúscula fracción de duda. 

¿Qué tan estúpida puedo ser?. 

* * *

Ahora es más tarde esa misma noche, y tengo dificultad para dormir. Quisiera decir que es porque estoy tan furiosa con Ranma, pero no lo es. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, veo imágenes de Ranma, en ambas formas, en mi cuarto, cuidando de Sakura y de mí. 

Sé por qué. Sigo estando enamorada de ese miserable bastardo, y mi corazón no me dejará olvidarme de eso. 

Odio mi vida. 

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, solo estoy esperando a que el día termine ya. Mi jaqueca de ayer no se ha ido. Desafortunadamente, es un día de escuela. Así que, me levanto de todos modos y comienzo mi rutina normal: Me pongo mi uniforme del Furinkan, y ayudo a Sakura a vestirse para el día. Mientras los sonidos de una pelea llegan a mi habitación, intento ignorarlos. Entonces ellos despiertan a Sakura. 

Con Sakura en mis brazos, procedo a bajar las escaleras, listas para decir a quienquiera que se calle. 

Solo hay un problema, los sonidos vienen del padre de Ranma quien le esta dando una golpiza a Ranma. 

El problema con este cuadro es que Ranma habría podido vencer a su padre con los ojos cerrados hace dos años. ¿Así que, porqué en el mundo él deja que su padre lo golpee?. 

El llanto de Sakura aumenta, recordándome lo qué quería hacer. 

Sin embargo, nunca tuve una oportunidad de decirles que se callaran. 

Ranma había echado un vistazo rápido hacia nosotras ante el sonido de Sakura llorar entonces dio vuelta de nuevo a su padre, y lo siguiente que su padre sabe, es que Ranma lo está sosteniendo firmemente con ambas manos. Su padre comienza a gritarle. Resultando ser un gran error. 

Un segundo más tarde, Genma golpeó la pared de concreto, lanzado ahí por su hijo e inconsciente antes de que él incluso aterrizara. Mientras que Ranma camina hacia su padre, puedo oírlo gruñir, "Viejo estúpido." 

Sacudo mi cabeza en repugnancia, y me dirijo hacia la mesa a comer intentar no pensar en porqué Ranma actuaba tan extraño. 

Akane se nos une un momento después, pareciendo absolutamente trastornada. Ella le sonríe a Sakura, pero puedo decir que ella se esta forzando, así que pregunto, "¿Qué ocurre, Akane?". 

Akane suspira. "Ranma. Eso es lo que ocurre." 

Noto la mueca de dolor de Kasumi con la esquina de mi ojo y puedo sumar dos y dos bastante fácil. Kasumi debe haber ofrecido a Akane para el sacrificio. "Así que, él te eligió, ¿Huh?". 

"Papá y Kasumi me eligieron" Akane responde, verificando mi suposición. "¡No, estoy enfadada por que se supone que él es una chica!". 

Casi me río a eso, pero solo se escapa un chasquido de mis labios. Realmente Akane, la única de las tres chicas Tendo que es más como papá, tiene exactamente la opinión opuesta sobre Ranma. 

Ranma se nos unió para el desayuno, y la conversación en la mesa se vuelve nada. Estoy segura que si alguien ahora tira un alfiler, no sólo lo oiremos, sino que la mitad de la gente en la mesa tendría un ataque cardiaco. Incluso la normalmente inquieta Sakura sostienen su lengua. 

Innecesario decirlo, el desayuno esa mañana probo ser una experiencia incómoda. 

Me levanto y estoy a punto de irme a la escuela cuando oigo al padre de Ranma decirle que él ira a la escuela junto con nosotras. Así que, agrego un provechoso comentario, "¡Es la misma escuela a la que vamos yo y Akane. Te veremos allá!". 

Ranma suspira y puedo decir que él esta a punto de caminar conmigo a la escuela cuando mi querida pequeña hermana cuidadosamente proporciona sus servicios. "Espera Nabiki. Caminaré contigo." 

Niego con mi cabeza. "No, no, Akane. Tú debe caminar con Ranma a la escuela. Él es, después de todo, tu prometido." Él puede irse al infierno. 

Con eso, me voy antes de que Ranma pueda intentar caminar con nosotras dos. Definitivamente no quiero tratar con él ahora. 

* * *

La escuela era divertida. Salía fuera con mis amigos, jugar a la aspirante a mujer de negocios, y la tarea no era tan mala. 

Después de que Sakura nació las cosas cambiaron. La mayoría de mis amigos dejaron notablemente de hablarme, incluyendo a Kuno. 

¿Sorprendido? Bueno, no. Solo porque él es una excusa de samurai y un completo cretino, no significa que no éramos amigos. Nos hemos conocido desde que estábamos en kinder. Realmente nos ayudamos a soportar la pérdida de nuestras madres. Si de hecho, antes de que Sakura naciera, todos casi pensarían que éramos novio - novia, claro, si omitimos el obsesivo interés que él tiene por mi hermana, aunque donde consiguieron esa loca idea era totalmente más allá de mí en ese entonces. Kuno era mi amigo, nada más, y nada menos. 

Después de que Sakura nació, descubrí de dónde todos consiguieron la idea que fuéramos una pareja. Al parecer, era Kuno quien pensó así de nosotros. Lo cuál naturalmente explica porqué él no me ha dicho ni tres palabras desde que Sakura se incorporó a mi vida. Puedo entenderlo, supongo. Sé ciertamente lo que se siente ser traicionado. 

Es tan malo que Kuno no regrese hasta la próxima semana. Amaría dejar a Kuno hacer a Ranma desgraciado por mí. 

* * *

La clase ha estado aburrida hoy. El almuerzo sin embargo está avivado con la charla sobre el nuevo estudiante. Tres conjeturas, y las primeras dos no cuentan. Ranma ya ha picado absolutamente su curiosidad. Todos desean saber cuándo tendré información sobre Ranma. Es agradable saber que incluso después de la 'deshonra' de ser una madre soltera, soy todavía la persona a la que todos vean por información. 

Solo sonrío, y permanezco en silencio por un rato. Bastante segura, mi silencio tiene el efecto deseado; la muchedumbre alrededor de mí acalla los ruidosos susurros mientras esperan ansiosamente mi información. Algunos son incluso lo bastante buenos para dejar algún dinero, y algunas chicas se ofrecen voluntariamente a ser niñeras de Sakura, dejando sus nombres y números del teléfono. 

"¿Ustedes desean saber sobre Ranma Saotome?". 

Todos la muchedumbre asiente. 

Sonrío, y no mi linda sonrisa. Les doy la información general sobre Ranma primero, cuidadosamente manteniendo fuera su implicación con Sakura, construyendo gradualmente el clímax de mi pequeño discurso. "Oh sí, casi me olvidé de una ultima cosa, señores. Él es el prometido de Akane." 

La muchedumbre reacciona justo como yo esperaba que ellos lo hicieran. Dentro de un momento, Akane y Ranma serán hundidos con preguntas de todos lados sobre el compromiso. Eso, por supuesto, hará enojar a Akane, haciendo que ella exprese sus frustraciones en su fuente, llamada Ranma. Así comenzando a conducir una brecha entre ellos para asegurarme que Ranma no destruye la vida de Akane como él hizo con la mía. 

No me importa lo que otras personas digan sobre la venganza. Ella se sirve mejor cuando nadie sabe que la estas preparando. 

* * *

Estoy aliviada de ver a Kuno incorporar a la clase. No estaba segura que él tomaría el mensaje de Akane de que ella no lo quiere. Por supuesto, no estoy todavía segura de que él lo tenga; Kuno tiende a ser un poco lento en esa materia. 

Ha sido una larga semana de tener que tolerar a Ranma en casa. Por lo menos él no está en mi clase. Las buenas noticias son que él y Akane simplemente no han conseguido llevarse bien. Lo descubrí cuando Akane practico contra Ranma, él rechazo incluso tocarla. Akane no podía incluso poner una mano en Ranma. 

Eso no es una sorpresa, aunque parece haber tomado a Akane sin guardia. No sé qué ella esperó. Ella practica una hora al día, ásperamente cinco días a la semana. Ranma practica la mejor parte de catorce horas diarias, cada día de la semana. Sin mencionar el hecho de que Ranma tiene casi el doble de coeficiente intelectual que Akane. (De acuerdo, admito que es una exageración de mi parte. Pero hagámosle frente. Ranma no habría mantenido mi interés por tanto tiempo como él lo hizo si fuera solo un bruto mudo como mi pequeña hermana.) ¿Qué ella pensó que iba a suceder? ¿Ella realmente pensó que pelear contra Ranma iba a ser como aporrear a Kuno?. 

Hablando de eso, yo saludo a Kuno, como generalmente lo hago. "Hola, Kuno-Bebé." Esa es una broma corriente entre nosotros por años. Aunque desde que Sakura nació, caímos fuera de la rutina. Me sentía avergonzada, una experiencia inusual en mí, y Kuno estaba disgustado y lastimado. No obstante, necesito algo de Kuno, así que tengo que hablar con él. 

Kuno se vuelve hacia mí, y puedo leer la sorpresa en sus ojos. No obstante, él responde, "No me llames así." 

Sonrío al volver a la familiaridad. "Veo que tú decidiste no atacar a mi hermana hoy." 

"Mi pequeña hermana me ha dicho que mis atenciones solo sirven para alejarla. Ella ha sugerido que yo... 'le dé espacio', cree que ella lo fraseo así." Él ausente se rasco el pecho, yo se a lo que él se refería. Akane había roto varias de sus costillas. "He decidido tomar su consejo." 

Lo admito. Yo tenía un pequeño problema al intentar contener la sonrisa de mi cara. Naturalmente, Akane casi pone a Kuno en el hospital por un mes, y él todavía no puede darse cuenta que ella no quiere nada con él. Tengo que preguntarme qué acerca de cómo mis hermanas atraen a los hombres hacia ellas, (y porqué yo no tengo esa capacidad.) 

Todavía necesito a Kuno para proteger a mi pequeña hermana. Incluso si ella no se da cuenta. "Tengo algo de información sobre Akane que puede interesarte." 

Kuno frunce el ceño por un breve momento antes de sacar algún dinero. Estoy un poco sorprendida por eso. Mientras que es un hecho bien conocido que vendo la información, yo raramente pido dinero en estos días. Es generalmente algo de ayuda de la gente con respecto a Sakura. Estaba bajo la impresión de que Kuno no aprobó a mi hija. Supongo que tengo que reevaluar esa idea. 

"Hace una semana mi padre reunió a mis hermanas y les informo de un pre arreglo matrimonial. Akane fue elegida para realizar tal honor." 

Como yo sospeché, Kuno se ve como si él acabara de tragar un pescado. No es una buena vista. 

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Él grito mientras que su cólera comenzaba a crecer. "¡¿QUIÉN SE ATREVIO A DEMANDAR POR MI AMADA?!". 

"El prometido de Akane se llama Ranma Saotome. Él está en su clase." 

Kuno se levanto y salió furioso del salón de clases, casi corriendo sobre nuestro pobre profesor en el camino. 

Ahora, realmente estoy sonriendo. No dejaré que Ranma dañe a mis hermanas. 

* * *

Kuno entra de nuevo en el salón de clases. Es poco más una hora desde que él se fue. Él se desplomo a mi lado, empapado. Él es realmente una zona de desastre en este momento. Me refiero a más de lo usual. 

Él se vuelve a mí y veo que realmente él intenta reunir su valor para hablar conmigo, y falla. Oh, bueno. Descubriré que fue lo qué sucedió muy pronto. 

* * *

Es hora del almuerzo y noto que Ranma no está aquí. Estoy aliviada pero curiosa. No es de Ranma faltar a una comida. Después de todo es su 'clase' favorita. 

Noto rápidamente a Akane bajar con un diluvio de chicas que obviamente todavía intentan conseguir información sobre Ranma. Si no fuera Ranma, estaría sorprendida; uno pensaría que después de una semana las curiosas hubieran conseguido una vida. Sé que Akane sabe qué sucedió con Kuno, así que me muevo apresuradamente a ella y quito a mi competencia. "Discúlpenme señoritas, pero tengo algunos negocios que discutir con mi hermana." 

Todas entienden la indirecta, y en un momento, Akane y yo estamos solas. Akane parpadea una mirada agradecida. "Gracias, hermana." 

Sonrío en respuesta. "¿Así que algo interesante sucedió hoy?". 

Akane suspira. "¿Tú quieres saber qué sucedió con Kuno y Ranma, no?". 

"¿Moi?" Pregunto con obviamente falsa inocencia. 

Akane suspira otra vez. "Bueno, gracias a ti, Kuno vino a estar en clase, diciendo algo estúpido sobre que él no aceptaba mi compromiso, como si me importara lo que él piense. Después él desafía a Ranma, y Ranma acepto, así que los dos corren por el pasillo hasta que Ranma encuentra una ventana abierta. Después él salta, como si él esperara que de alguna manera aterrizar a salvo de una caída de tres pisos." 

No pienso que este sea el momento de mencionar que realmente he estado en los brazos de Ranma mientras él dio un salto de la azotea de un edificio de cinco pisos. Una caída de tres pisos no es nada para él. 

"Ese idiota de Kuno naturalmente sigue a Ranma. Afortunadamente para esos dos idiotas estaban sobre la piscina. Ranma uso a Kuno como escudo de todos los que miraban y se escapo. Pensé que él solo iría a buscar algo de agua caliente, pero supongo que él va a faltar a la clase. Chico estúpido." 

Bueno, eso explica porqué Kuno era un batidillo, literalmente esta vez. Me pregunto qué sucedió después. 

* * *

Noto a Kuno esperarme mientras regreso del almuerzo. Por lo menos, asumo que él me está esperando. Él está parado impacientemente detrás de mi escritorio, después de todos. 

Tomo mi tiempo para volver a mi escritorio sin mirar en él. Las ayudas establecen que este en control de esta situación y no hay absolutamente nada que Kuno pueda hacer por eso. Además, todavía no estoy enteramente cómoda al hablar con Kuno. 

"¿Qué deseas, Kuno-bebé?" Pregunto cuándo finalmente llego. 

Kuno me da una feroz mirada, pero la ignoro. Sé que a Kuno no le importa que yo lo llame Kuno-bebé tanto. "Yo... Deseo preguntarte sobre alguien que conoc" él indico, manso para él. 

"¿Oh?". 

"Uh... sí." Sus ojos repentinamente pierden el foco. "Una belleza tan perfecta. Más fuerte que tu hermana incluso." 

Levanto una ceja. ¿Una chica capaz de vencer a Akane? No es posible. "Necesito una mejor descripción que eso, Kuno-bebé." 

Kuno se regresa de nuevo a la realidad. Rayos, él debe realmente tener interés por esa chica. Lo siento por ella, considerando cómo él trató a Akane. Kuno la describe, "Ella es una petite y aun saludable belleza, con el cabello de fuego y los ojos tan azules como el mar." 

Traducción: Bajita, joven, bien dotada, pelirroja, ojos azules. Atormento mi cabeza por algunos momentos para ver si reconozco a esta chica. No, esa descripción no activa ninguna campana. Desafortunadamente del modo como se ve, esa chica pudo alejar a Kuno de Akane, especialmente en vista de la golpiza que mi pequeña hermana le dio la ultima vez. Eso fue bastante malo. Quería que Kuno viniera entre Akane y... 

Esperaren uno segundo minuto aquí. ¿No podría ser tan afortunada, o sí?. 

"Dime, Kuno. ¿Ella vestía ropas chinas? ¿Con su pelo en una trenza?" De ninguna manera, no podría ser Ranma, ¿O sí?. 

"Sí, porqué. Creo que ella si era así. ¿Usted la conoce?". 

Oh, esto es perfecto. ¡Kuno esta totalmente perdido por la forma femenina de Ranma! ¡Realmente puedo conseguir que Kuno deje en paz a Akane y aun utilizarlo contra Ranma! ¡Simplemente perfecto! "Sí. Sucede de la conozco. Su nombre es Ran... " Espera. Ranma no funcionaria. Eso realmente podría conseguir una confusión total. "Ranko Saotome." Mejor. 

"Ranko Saotome." Por un momento, veo corazones en los ojos de Kuno, algunas gotas de baba de la esquina de su boca, y un poco de sangre de su nariz. Triste, realmente. "¡Excelente! ¿Usted le entregaría un mensaje por mí?". 

"Me encantaría, Kuno-bebé." 

* * *

Estoy muy contenta de estar en casa. Había sido una larga tarde, especialmente con las anticipaciones y los trazas que he estado haciendo afanosamente. Era solo una pregunta cómo tomar la mejor ventaja posible del repentino interés de Kuno hacia la forma femenina de Ranma. Sin embargo pienso que tengo un plan. 

No obstante, las prioridades son las prioridades. Mi primera parada no es con Ranma. Es con Sakura. Tomar siempre a Sakura de las manos de Kasumi es lo primero que hago cuando regreso a casa. La ultima cosa que deseo es que Sakura crezca pensando que su madre no la ama. Lo que significa que trato y paso tanto tiempo como sea posible con ella. 

Después de que releve a Kasumi, me dirijo de nuevo al dojo. Es más probable que Ranma este allí, o en su cuarto, y estoy dispuesta a apostar que él esta en el dojo ahora. 

Tan pronto como entro al dojo, compruebo que estaba en lo correcto. Hay estaba Ranma sentado de cabeza con sus piernas cruzadas sobre él, y todo su peso en su cabeza. Un cuadro bastante usual, ahora que lo pienso. 

Le doy el mensaje que Kuno realmente me pagó por entregarlo, incluso después de que le dije que no deseaba dinero por eso. "Aquí. Un mensaje para tu lado femenino." 

Ranma lo toma y comienza a leerlo. Cuando termina él frunció el ceño. "Es una carta de desafío." 

No, Ranma, no lo es. A menos de que equivoque mi sospecha, Kuno no pide una pelea. "Bueno, Kuno-bebé, odia perder." 

Ranma asiente lo cual es una hazaña impresionante considerando que él no se ha enderezado todavía. Tomo su asiento como despido, y lo dejo prepararse para la 'próxima batalla'. 

Él no tiene ninguna oportunidad. 

* * *

Algún tiempo después de la puesta del sol, y Ranma, en su forma de chica, esta justo ahora regresando a casa. Puedo oír a Kasumi saludarlo abajo. Estoy un poco decepcionada; deseba tomarlo desprevenido y ver cómo él tomó la 'pelea'. Pero si lo qué todavía sé de Ranma es verdad, entonces él va a hacer su mejor esfuerzo para ocultar lo qué sucedió. Tener a otro hombre diciendo que lo ama simplemente no es bueno para la imagen de macho de Ranma, después de todos. 

Oh bueno. Vuelvo sin pausa a mi tarea actual. Llamémoslo, leyendo a Sakura una historia a la hora de ir a la cama. 

* * *

Con un gemido, me levanto y reviso a Sakura. Un chequeo rápido al reloj me dice que pasa de la medianoche. 

Gracias al cielo el grito que vino de la habitación de huéspedes se callo. 

De acuerdo, así que mi plan tiene efectos secundarios. No tenía ni idea de que Ranma lo tomaría tan mal. Y conociendo mi suerte le tomará una semana por lo menos para sacarlo de su sistema. 

A menos de que él tenga una oportunidad de pulverizar a Kuno entre hoy y entonces. 

Estoy bastante segura de que Ranma puede vencer a Kuno. Aunque nunca he visto a Kuno pelear con todo. Y si Ranma pierde, las cosas solo irían peor, mejor no. 

Pero tanto como deseo librarme de Ranma, no puedo tenerlo a él despertando a Sakura y a todos en la casa cada noche. 

Sí, ése es el porqué voy a ayudar a Ranma a librarse de esas pesadillas. 

* * *

Kuno coloca un oso teddy sobre mi escritorio. Levanto la mirada así él, puesto que él está parado, y pregunto, "¿Qué es esto Kuno?" No estoy de humor para los juegos de Kuno, así que no hay 'Kuno-beb'. Entre las pesadillas de Ranma y Sakura no conseguí mucho sueño la última noche. 

"Es un oso teddy." 

De acuerdo, ahora **Yo** quiero golpear a Kuno. Él debe haber visto una de esas estúpidas comedias extranjeras que él disfruta tanto. Ellas tienen una manera de hacer a Kuno más malo de lo normal. "Kuno-bebé. Soy una madre soltera de una niña de dieciocho meses de edad. Tengo una muy buena idea de lo qué son los osos teddy. ¿Porqué me lo das?" Espero que mi exceso de frustración no se muestre en mi voz. 

Kuno responde, "Es un regalo." 

De acuerdo... supongo que Kuno puede realmente apreciar a Sakura, después de todos. ¿Cualquier cosa es posible, correcto? Le Sonrío. "Gracias, Tatewaki. Estoy segura de que Sakura lo amará." 

"¡No es para tu hija! ¡Es para Ranko Saotome!". 

Ah. Correcto. Esto tiene más sentido. Bueno, bueno. Puedo arreglar una pequeña pelea, estoy segura. "¿Realmente? Bueno hay un modo más rápido de dárselo a tu amor, Kuno-bebé." 

"¿Oh?". 

"Seguro. Todo lo que tú tienes que hacer es dárselo a Ranma." 

* * *

Encuentro a Ranma y Kuno afuera poco después de la escuela. Ranma, en su forma de chica una vez más, siendo sofocado por el abrazo de Kuno. Ahora mientras que personalmente no me importa, esto probablemente dará a Ranma más pesadillas, puesto que parece que su forma de chica no tiene la fuerza para librarse de Kuno. Y ciertamente no quisiera que Ranma tenga más pesadillas. 

Es bueno que trajera una tetera de agua caliente, entonces. "Aquí te va, Ranma". 

"Kuno-querido" Ranma dice con una voz falsa. "¡Hora de irse!" Ranma patea a Kuno lejos de él. Él se aleja un poco, antes de decir, "Bueno. Ahora lo sabes." 

Kuno es rápido para probar que Ranma esta equivocado. "¡Alto, Saotome! ¡Qué has hecho con mi querida diosa!". 

Uy. Kuno a visto esas comedias idiotas otra vez. Si no, uno pensaría que él tendría una pista de que Ranko y Ranma son la misma persona. Oh, bueno. No hay razón para ayudar a Kuno más. Además, no importa qué le explique él la torcerá en algo irreconocible. Puede también hacerlo más fácil para él. "¿Kuno-bebé? Ranma y Ranko son uno en cuerpo y alma. ¿Entiendes?". 

No hay ni una oportunidad para eso. 

Kuno se detiene brevemente para un momento absorber el significado de mi declaración. "¡Sí! ¡Lo veo ahora!" Kuno se zambulle rápidamente detrás de un arbusto y pone en un show torcido de marionetas. No tengo ni idea de donde él consiguió esas estúpidas marionetas. De hecho, no estoy segura de entender totalmente lo qué está pensando Kuno en este momento. ¿Algo sobre hechiceros, esclavas de amor, y posiblemente látigos?. 

Ves, te dije que él torcería lo que le dijera en algo irreconocible. 

Innecesario decirlo, Kuno-bebé no lo entendió. 

Puedo ver a Ranma rayar entre la incredulidad escarpada de que alguien podría aun no darse cuenta, y la cólera de cualquier cosa que Kuno lo este acusando. Puesto que incluso **Yo** no puedo pensar de que lo acusa Kuno, estoy bastante segura que Ranma esta despistado. Todo lo que ambos sabemos es que Kuno está insultando a Ranma. 

Una mala idea. No la peor cosa posible a hacer a Ranma, de hecho él tomara probablemente los insultos, pero esto esta lejos de ser una buena idea. 

Innecesario decir que una pelea comenzó bastante rápido. Después de un manojo de posturas de macho por parte de ambos, esto comienza. 

Kuno es el primero en atacar, lo cual yo se es exactamente lo que Ranma quiere que él haga. Ellos 'pelean' por un rato, si tú puedes llamarlo así. Ranma esta simplemente esquivando todos los ataques de Kuno, algo usual para Ranma. 

Después veo a Ranma lanzar un ataque. Una patada rápida al pecho de Kuno. No un ataque muy duro o de gran alcance. Solo lo suficiente para sacar a Kuno fuera de su ritmo y retroceder algunos pasos. Estoy segura que si Kuno llevara cualquier cosa en su traje, él lo habría perdido justo entonces. 

Cuando Kuno se recuperó de la patada, él dijo algo con desprecio a Ranma, hizo una pequeña postura más, y después lanzó un ataque que honesta diré que nunca he visto a Kuno usar antes. Es una serie de rápidas estocadas de relámpago, o bokken en este caso. 

Un Crac suena próximo que llama mi atención. La estatua de piedra directamente detrás de Ranma ha comenzado a despedazarse. No toma mucho a un artista marcial el deducir porqué. Es la presión del aire del ataque de Kuno. 

Desafortunadamente para Kuno, su ataque no parece tener mucho efecto sobre Ranma. Él esta todavía desviando, esquivando, y moviéndose fuera del alcance de Kuno. 

Eventualmente, sin embargo, parece que el ataque de Kuno ha estirado las capacidades de Ranma a su límite. Ranma cae al revés, girando al lado de la estatua dañada. 

Ranma salta para ponerse de pie fácilmente y rápidamente se acerca contra Kuno. La pelea no dura mucho más, incluso si no puedo ver a Ranma golpear a Kuno realmente. Ellos se separan otra vez después de alrededor de un segundo, y Ranma dice con confianza, "Perdiste, Kuno." 

"Tú debes dirigirte a mí como..." Y Kuno va a estrellarse al piso. 

La pregunta deja mis labios antes de que incluso me dé cuenta. "¿Qué le hiciste?". 

Ranma sonríe. "Lo patee." Él mueve de un tirón a Kuno boca arriba y puedo ver huellas de pie arriba y abajo del cuerpo de Kuno. 

La pequeña muchedumbre que la pelea de Ranma y Kuno habían reunido debe difundir rápidamente las palabras de victoria de Ranma, lo cual es algo que Kuno no aceptara sin una pelea diaria, y gracias al cielo Ranma no tendrá esas malditas pesadillas hoy así que Sakura y yo podemos realmente dormir. 

Es tan agradable cuando todo va según el plan. 

* * *

Algo esta mal aquí. Ha pasado una semana de que Ranma derroto a Kuno y, como predije, Kuno por lo menos una vez al día desafía a Ranma desde entonces. Esos desafíos fueron siempre momentos antes que las clases comiencen, así que era capaz de hacer unas pocas apuestas de cuánto tiempo Kuno duraría. 

Solo que hoy no hubo una pelea. 

Kuno, en ves de estar esperando en la planta baja a Ranma, vino directo a clases. Él me dio una fría mirada, algo que él no ha hecho desde que descubrió que estaba embarazada, y entonces se sentó ignorándome completamente. 

Si Ranma esta esparciendo rumores sobre mí, matare a ese bastardo yo misma. 

* * *

Kuno me detiene mientras que comienzo a salir de la escuela ese día. "Debemos hablar, Nabiki." 

Levanto una ceja antes de responder, "Tengo que ir a tomar a Sakura de las manos de Kasumi, Kuno-bebé." 

Kuno no cede. "Estoy absolutamente seguro que tu hija esta en buenas manos, Nabiki. Esto es... importante." 

Guau. La voz de Kuno es realmente firme. Esto debe ser importante y personal. Ahora no hay duda sobre mi atención. "Déjame decirle a Akane que llegare tarde. Te encontrare en ese nuevo restauran Italiano." 

Kuno asiente. 

* * *

Me reúno con Kuno alrededor de quince minutos más tarde. Él ya nos consiguió una mesa. De regreso al asunto, lo cual solamente sirve para reforzar lo importante que esto es para él de que esto permanezca entre nosotros. 

No tengo ningún problema con eso. Kuno es mi amigo y estoy contenta que incluso después de toda la mala sangre entre nosotros él todavía siente que puede confiar en mí. No lo traicionaré. 

"¿Así que, que es lo que deseas, Kuno-bebé?". 

Kuno me mira fijamente, clavándome en mi asiento. "¿Porqué?". 

Esa sensación molesta de que algo esta mal estallo otra vez, pero yo intento ignorarla. "Ahora, Kuno-bebé, vas a tener que darme un poco más de detalles para entender." 

Kuno toma una respiración profunda como si se enfocara en él mismo. Esa sensación crece más fuerte. "He sabido que Sakura es hija de Ranma." Su voz es así de suave que apenas puedo oírla. 

La razón detrás del secreto cambio de Kuno; él no sé esta protegiendo a sí mismo. Esta protegiéndome a mí. "Oh." 

Kuno me miro fijamente otra vez. Realmente odio eso. Me hace sentir como si he hecho algo malo. "Dime qué sucedió." 

Sacudo mi cabeza. "No es de tu incumbencia, Tatewaki Kuno." 

"Por el tono, supongo entonces que él no abuso de ti. ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre él? ¿Porqué lo ocultas?" Hago una mueca al oír el dolor en la voz de Kuno. 

"Porque él me gustaba y su padre no lo habría aprobado. Porque era divertido tener un secreto a expensas de todos" Respondo. 

Hago una mueca de dolor otra vez cuando noto la mirada de Kuno ahora más lastimada que antes. "Ya... Veo. ¿Porqué no se lo has dicho a tu padre?". 

"¡Porque no quiero casarme con ese insensible, cretino mentiroso, ese es el porqué!" Reclamo, y entonces grito mientras que siento las miradas de los otros clientes sobre mí. "¿Cómo demonios lo averiguaste, de todas formas?". 

Kuno suspira, pero comienzan su historia. "Ayer, enfrenté a Ranma, exigiendo que él renunciara a su relación con Akane y Ranko. Esa fue la..." él se detiene brevemente para hacer algún cálculo mental "... cuarta vez en el día, que lo había hecho. Él estaba... 'arto' creo que ese es el término correcto. Él estalló, diciéndome que si quería a Akane podía tenerla." Kuno me dio esa maldita mirada otra vez. "En su rabia él indicó que la única mujer con quien él podría casarse eras tú. No tomó mucho para deducir porqué. 

"Lo enfrenté rápidamente con la verdad, aun... confundido sobre sus motivos y poco dispuesto a oír lo qué él decía. Creo que lo acuse de arruinarte y después de intentar arruinar a tu hermana. Eventual, sin embargo, él manejó transportar su seriedad a mí. Él me dijo tranquilamente de que tenia que ver con tu hija, porqué él se había ido, y porqué no lo habían comprometido contigo." 

Mascullo algunas maldiciones debajo de mi respiración. No necesito que Kuno me recuerde qué clase de basura es Ranma. 

Pero Kuno sonríe un momento antes de recuperar su expresión seria. "Sabes que él esta confundido, incierto sobre qué quieres de él. Deberías decirle que quieres casarte con él." 

Digo con desprecio en Kuno, incapaz de creer lo que estoy oyendo. ¡Él realmente piensa que debo casarme con ese bastardo! "Mi vida **no** es de tu incumbencia, Kuno. Solo déjame sola. Y si tú le mencionas esto a alguien más, te are **pagar** por ello." Me levanto y salgo furiosa de allí, dejándolo con sus pensamientos, e intentando desesperadamente no hacer caso de la sensación de lagrimas que caen de mis ojos. 

* * *

Otra semana y las cosas han ido solo cuesta abajo. Aparentemente con la revelación sobre la paternidad de Ranma sobre Sakura vino el conocimiento de la maldición de Ranma. Kuno ha dejado de perseguir a la forma femenina de Ranma. De hecho, Kuno se ha llevado considerablemente mejor con Ranma; realmente actúan como amigos. 

Kuno incluso no ha vuelto a ir tras mi pequeña hermana, por lo menos no de la misma manera. Él sabe que Ranma esta comprometido con Akane, Ranma tendría que responder a cualquier intento obvio, así que Kuno ha sido mucho más reservado en sus esfuerzos por cortejarla. Ninguno regalo extravagante, ninguna petición de una cita con Akane, ninguna alabanza de flores. Apenas una sonrisa amistosa en los pasillos, o algunas palabras buenas cuando ella no está con Ranma. 

Y la cosa más aterradora es que después de una semana de este comportamiento, Akane comienza realmente a tratar a Kuno como un semejante. No de la manera que Kuno espera, es seguro, pero ella no grita más cuando lo incrusta en el pasillo. 

Esto me esta asustando realmente. 

* * *

Sigo a Ranma y Akane fuera de la escuela. Están peleando otra vez, lo cual es indiscutiblemente algo bueno, pero la tensión que había estado allí desde que ellos fueron comprometidos por nuestros padres no esta más. 

Y por mi vida, no puedo descubrir por qué. 

Sé que no es porque ellos han acercado más. No lo han hecho, ciertamente. De hecho, apenas pasan suficiente tiempo _junto_ en realidad, mucho menos. Y no parecen evitarse intencionalmente. 

Eso es realmente bueno. 

¿Pero por qué sucedió?. 

Todo sucede por una razón después de todo. Incluso las relaciones crecen o mueren por una razón. Pero no puedo entender por qué la relación de Ranma y Akane floreció y se marchitó en una noche. 

Ranma repentinamente salta hacia atrás, cargando a Akane, sacándome de mis pensamientos. 

"¡Ranma! ¡Prepárese para morir!" Un grito viene de arriba. Un latido de corazón después una figura aterriza donde estaban Ranma y Akane, creando un cráter alrededor de una pulgada de profundidad y un metro de diámetro. Él es un hombre amplios hombros, sobre la altura de Ranma. Él está usando una vieja camisa amarilla polvorienta, pantalones verde oscuro, y una banda amarilla y negra. Atada a su espalda tiene una enorme mochila. En su mano él maneja un paraguas de bambú anaranjado rojizo. 

Que gracioso. Pienso que lo he visto en alguna parte antes... 

Él se vuelve hacia Ranma. "No has cambiado, Ranma. Aun eres bueno huyendo." 

Ahora, estoy sinceramente de acuerdo en que esa es la única cosa en que Ranma es bueno. Tal vez acabo de encontrar un aliado. 

Noto que Ranma me mira fijamente por un breve momento, con una mirada de culpa en sus ojos. 

Akane pregunta a Ranma si él conoce a mi potencial aliado. 

Ranma piensa por un momento. Me permito sonreír por como se ve que él está a punto de torcer algo. 

Había figurado que Ranma no lo recordaría, el misterioso hombre pregunto, "Solo dime una cosa, Ranma. ¡¿Porqué huiste de nuestra _pelea_?!". 

"¡Espera ya recuerdo!" Ranma clama en contra. Pensé que él recordaría la pelea pero no a la persona. "¡Tú estabas en mi clase en mi vieja escuela! ¡Ryoga Hibiki! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo de no verte!". 

Divido un poco la zona mientras Ryoga reclama el hecho de que Ranma no estaba en el sitio designado para la batalla cuatro días después de la fecha designada. Recuerdo oír algo sobre Ryoga, más de Ranma pero de otras fuentes también. El eternamente chico perdido que no podría encontrar su salida de un armario. 

También bastante bien conocido por ser obsesivo y sobre reaccionar. 

Definitivamente material no confiable para aliado. 

Ryoga sacude ese paraguas que él carga, olvidándose de la muchedumbre, y casi cortando a un par de mis compañeros de clase en dos. "No importa lo qué cueste, Ranma, destruiré tu felicidad." 

Ranma se encoge. "Demasiado tarde." Él me echa un vistazo rápido. Gracias al cielo nadie parece notarlo. "No soy muy feliz actualmente." 

Si él piensa que me voy a sentir culpable sobre hacer su vida miserable él tiene que despertar de sus sueños. 

Ryoga enviste contra Ranma, que simplemente evade el ataque, permitiendo que su oponente envista directo al edificio de la escuela. Innecesario decir que el tonto se olvida inmediatamente de donde esta Ranma y consigue perderse. 

Encogiendo los hombros, Ranma se dirige a casa. 

* * *

Hoy ha sido... perturbador. Kuno no ha estado en clases toda la tarde. No puedo dejar de pensar algo esta mal. 

Peor, hoy Akane se reúne con sus amigas después de la escuela. Así que ahora estoy caminando a casa con Ranma. 

Frunzo el ceño mientras que llegamos a casa. Hay esta Kuno. Sentado frente a Kasumi. 

Tan pronto como Kuno me nota, él se levanta y hace una oferta de adiós a Kasumi, arqueándose ante ella como si fuera alguna clase de princesa. 

Por supuesto, Kasumi merece esa clase de trato. Pero es extraño que Kuno trate a cualquier persona de ese modo. 

Kuno me pasa sin uniforme una reacción y cabecea a Ranma como él lo pasa. 

Encojo los hombros, mientras que como Kuno me ha estado tratando desde que él descubrió que Ranma es el padre de Sakura. Encuentro a Sakura jugando con el padre de Ranma en su forma de panda. Tanto como odio admitirlo, el padre de Ranma es una buena niñera. Mientras él este en su forma de panda y muy bien supervisado. 

Mientras tomo a Sakura de modo que pueda cambiar mi uniforme de la escuela, oigo a Kasumi pedir, "¿Ranma, podría hablar contigo por un momento?" La campana de alerta comienza a sonar, pero no puedo pensar en ninguna razón del porqué. Confío en Kasumi, y sé que _ella_ no está interesada en Ranma. 

Continúo mi camino a mi cuarto. 

* * *

Un poco más tarde, alguien toca a mi puerta. "Adelante" digo. 

Kasumi entra a mi habitación y nota a mí y a Sakura. "¿Quieres hablar conmigo sobre lo que ocurre entre tú y Ranma?". 

¿Ahora, recuerdas lo que dije de que Kasumi podría ser una cabeza de aire ocasionalmente? Bueno, éste es el otro lado de la hermana mayor: el lado que se percata de todo. Solo el modo como ella pregunto me dice que ya sabe la respuesta, y no la versión que quisiera que ella supiera. Ella sabe la verdad. "No." Definitivamente no deseo hablar de esto. 

Kasumi me da esa mirada. La que dice que ella no me cree ni por un momento. Ella toma Sakura de mis brazos, sobre protestas de ambas, y sale por un momento. Oigo por casualidad a Kasumi que habla con Akane totalmente despistada, aparentemente acaba justo de llegar a casa de su excursión, y por una vez, deseo realmente que Kasumi fuera más como Akane. Talvez entonces no tendría que tener esta conversación. 

Kasumi regresa a mi habitación sin mi hija y se sienta en mi cama a mi lado. "¿Bien?". 

No es una pregunta. Kasumi quiere mi versión de la historia, y ella la quiere ahora. Así que comienzo a contar mi versión de los acontecimientos. Estoy absolutamente nerviosa, lo cual es una sorpresa. Tú casi pensarías que yo pienso que Kasumi no me apoyaría. 

Kasumi suspira y me da un abrazo, que encuentro notablemente incómodo. Mi hermana mayor me soltó después de un momento, y entonces pregunta, "¿Porqué no dices algo, hermana?". 

Le doy a Kasumi la mejor de sus '¿Estas bromeando?' miradas. "¡¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo papá habría reaccionado a eso?! ¡Quiero decir, nos habríamos casado por la mañana! Eso o que Ranma este muerto." 

Kasumi responde a mi mirada con un ceño maternal. Siempre odio cuando hace eso. "¿Y?". 

Honestamente estoy sorprendida de que ella no vea el problema. "¿Qué quieres decir con,'y'?". 

"¿Tú y Ranma **se van** a casar, no?" No es una pregunta. Por lo que respecta a Kasumi, es una declaración de hecho. 

Bien, supongo que tenía derecho a estar tan nerviosa cuando dije a mi hermana mayor mi versión de la historia. "¡No voy a casarme con ese maldito mentiroso! ¡Él huyo!". 

Kasumi responde, "¿Le dijiste que estabas embarazada?". 

"¡Incluso yo no sabía!" 

"¿Entonces Ranma no pudo haberte abandonado intencionalmente, correcto?". 

"¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir?! ¡Ni una semana después y él desapareció incluso sin decir adiós!". 

"Según lo que acaba de decirme Ranma, él estuvo esperando a este Ryoga Hibiki por tres días antes del día en que él se fue, tres días después. ¿Crees eso?". 

Puedo ver a donde va esto. No deseo ir allá. Mi propia mente y corazón han intentado conducirme por ese camino antes, pero nunca los dejé tener éxito. Desafortunadamente no puedo pensar en un modo para detener a Kasumi de conducirme allá. Tan buena como soy, sé que no puedo mentirle a mi hermana mayor. "Sí." 

"Y considerando cómo el padre de Ranma se comporta, Ranma probablemente no descubrió a donde iban hasta que fue demasiado tarde, ¿Correcto?". 

Ouch. Ése es el problema más grande con mis argumentos. No importa que tanto intente, no puedo negar esa posibilidad; de que Ranma no había huido de mí sino que había sido tomado de mi lado. Y ahora estamos donde no deseo ir. El hecho de que Ranma, siendo una persona honorable como él es, algo que incluso toda mi cólera y dolor no pueden negar, no se habría ido. Que si él hubiera sabido sobre ese viaje, él habría dicho algo. Y que si él supiera sobre mi... nuestra hija, él se habría quedado, y nosotros ya estaríamos casados. Puedo sentir mis hombros caer. He perdido, y mi cólera está comenzando a drenarse otra vez. "Supongo que es posible." 

Asiento a Kasumi, reconociendo su victoria. "Entonces Ranma no podía saber que él tenia que decir adiós. Y su padre no lo habría dejado decir adiós antes de irse. Por lo tanto, ¿Él no te mintió?". 

"No." Realmente odio esto. Quiero mantener mi resentimiento contra él, pero Kasumi no me dejará. 

"Así que, Tú y Ranma se casarán." Otra vez, el acero detrás de la cabeza de aire de Kasumi se ve a escondidas a través. 

"No. No lo amo, no me gusta, y no lo quiero cerca de Sakura." Mis palabras suenan asombrosamente huecos, aun para mí. Puedo incluso sentir las lagrimas comenzar a formarse en mis ojos. 

Intento cambiar el tema sin el reconocimiento de mi derrota. "¿Cómo demonios descubriste sobre esto de todos modos?". 

Kasumi apenas sonríe vacía. "Ese amable chico Tatewaki. Él vino a mí porque estaba preocupado por ti y por Sakura y él me explico todo. Y por supuesto Ranma fue lo bastante amable de confirmar la historia." 

Correcto. Kuno sufrirá mucho, mucho dolor en un futuro cercano. 

* * *

"¡Hey Nabiki! ¿No es ese el tipo que reto a Ranma la semana pasada?". 

Le frunzo el ceño en mi compañera antes de moverme a la ventana. Gracias al cielo las clases ya acabaron por el día. "Sí, parece que es él" confirmo. Sería el último momento para empezar a tomar apuestas, si todavía me encargara de correr apuestas. El nacimiento de Sakura había puesto un alto a eso; Hace mucho tiempo que no necesito hacer negocios para hacer méritos. 

Todavía tengo tiempo para ver la pelea por venir, sin embargo. Especialmente desde que mi pequeña hermana va a estar allí también. Tengo curiosidad por ver que tan buen realmente es Ranma. Conozco este enemigo, después de todos. 

Como tal, me dirijo hacia el campo de fútbol. 

* * *

Logro llegar junto en el momento de oír la cruel risa ahogada de Ryoga. "Hey. Eso es correcto, Ranma. Sé todo sobre tu... compromiso. Bueno, voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno, justo como tú lo hiciste de la mía. Y si eso significa que tengo que ir a través de ella, lo haré." 

"Deja a Akane fuera de esto, Ryoga. Tu pelea es conmigo" Ranma declaro, con tono frío. 

Ryoga sonríe. "Si tú no huyes esta vez, cobarde." 

Ranma asintió casi imperceptiblemente. 

Ryoga sonrió de nuevo con desprecio. "¡Esta vez te tengo!" Él lanza su ataque: varios estocadas con su paraguas. 

Ranma esquivo todos ellos con facilidad, lanzando algunos contraataques propios. 

Ryoga gruñe y para todos. Mientras recuerdo la historia, Ryoga tiene una fuerza increíble y resistencia, así que él tiene una ventaja en un encuentro cercano. 

Por supuesto, Ranma se dio cuenta de esto mucho antes que yo y se mueve hacia atrás alejándose de su oponente. 

Los dos continúan intercambiando golpes, Ryoga que para todos los de Ranma, y Ranma que esquiva todos los de Ryoga. Mientras la batalla se calienta, Ryoga intenta atacar a Ranma, pero él es demasiado flexible. En un punto, Ranma logra tocar sus talones con la parte posterior de su cabeza. 

Después de que Ranma se escapa al agarre que Ryoga había intentado, Ryoga comienza a lanzar bandas, haciendo que varios estudiantes, incluyendo a Akane y a mi misma se aparten del camino. 

La lucha se mueve rápidamente fuera del campo de fútbol. Mientras que mis compañeros espectadores y yo los seguimos, vemos una geiser crecer a la distancia, indicando que Ranma probablemente es una chica para el momento en que lleguemos allí. 

Bastante seguro, hay esta Ranma, mojado y con busto, con su camisa rasgada. Noto que Ryoga tiene su paraguas abierto, y la parte superior esta mojada, pero solo archivo esta información para más tarde. 

Por supuesto, hay una pausa en la pelea mientras Ryoga consigue una pista de la maldición. Y naturalmente, el chico perdido esta distraído por los atributos femeninos de Ranma. Sin embargo, cuando Ranma reacciona para cubrirse es tarde, Ryoga comienza a atacar otra vez con esas bandas suyas. 

Me pregunto cuántas bandas él está usando. 

¿Tal vez esa es la razón de porqué él es tan fuerte?. 

Akane, naturalmente se olvida del ataque renovado de Ryoga, ha comenzado correr para conseguir algo de agua caliente. Por supuesto, el ataque de Ryoga se dirige justo hacia ella. 

Gracias al cielo, Ranma salta a su rescate. Él carga a mi hermana y saltos al techo de una cubierta para bicicletas antes de que ella fuera herida. 

De acuerdo, nota para mí misma. Le debo una a Ranma. 

También necesito darle a Akane una buena reprimenda por no poner atención al mundo a su alrededor. O conseguir que Papá lo haga. 

Ryoga, determinado a hacer a Ranma paga por los crímenes aun sin especificar, tira de su cinturón, y lo presiona hasta ponerlo rígido. Con el cual corta una de las vigas del techo para bicicletas, una madera de cuatro por cuatro, como un cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla. 

Ranma salta abajo con Akane, la coloca en el piso, y da vuelta de nuevo a Ryoga, ordenando a Akane salir del camino. 

Akane, aun tan olvidadiza como siempre, gruñe a su espalda y comienza a alejarse. 

Ryoga, con su extremada y egocéntrica vista del mundo, acusa a Ranma de ignorarlo y entonces enviste con su cinturón-espada. 

Ranma patea la semi espada lejos, bien enterado del peligro. Entonces nota a donde el cinturón-espada se dirige. Zambulléndose del siguiente ataque de Ryoga, Ranma se vuelve hacia Akane, gritando, "¡Cuidado!". 

Noto lo que está sucediendo. La hoja perdida de Ryoga está dirigiéndose directo hacia la cabeza de mi hermana. 

Miro con horror mientras que Akane comienza a dar vuelta para ver que es lo que esta mal. Ella tropieza con una raíz de árbol. La hoja corta momentos antes de Ranma pueda apartar a mi hermana. 

Es solo la repentina explosión de torpeza y de suerte muda de mi hermana lo que hace que todavía tenga una hermana menor. Por supuesto, su largo pelo que ha estando dejando crecer por los últimos dos años se ha ido, pero francamente eso no me importa. 

Akane se ve en shock, pero solo yo sé exactamente porqué. La sujeto y comienzo a arrastrarla lejos. Éste es un castigo que pienso que necesito encargarme personalmente; Papá nunca sería capaz de hacerlo. 

Mientras me voy oigo a Ranma comenzar a darle una golpiza a Ryoga. Bueno, eso quizá le enseñará a ese cretino obsesionado a poner más atención al mundo que lo rodea. 

* * *

Tan pronto como pongo a Akane en un lugar donde estaremos solas por un rato, le doy vuelta y le doy una bofetada tan fuerte como puedo. 

"¡Ow!" Akane responde. "¿Cuál es tu problema Nabiki?". 

"Es por pura suerte que todavía tengas una cabeza sobre tus hombros, ¿Tú sabes que eso es correcto?". 

Akane frunce el ceño y alcanza hasta sentir su cabello, ahora tan corto como el mío. Dándose cuenta que su pequeño proyecto para atraer al Dr. Tofu acaba de ser cortado de raíz, empezando a ponerla de nuevo en shock. 

Le doy una bofetada otra vez. "Eso es correcto Akane. ¿El pequeño cinturón de Ryoga vino directo a ti y tú incluso no lo notaste, o sí? Eres afortunado que fuera solo tu cabello." 

"Corto mi cabello..." Obviamente, mi pequeña hermana no me está poniendo ninguna atención. 

"¡AKANE!" Grito prácticamente en su oído. 

Ese causo que ella saltara. "¿Qué?" Despistada como siempre, le digo. 

"¡Olvídate de estúpido cabello! Volverá a crecer. ¡Quiero saber en qué demonios pensabas! Dos veces, justo hoy, tú te pusiste en peligro porque no hiciste caso del mundo a tu alrededor." 

Esta vez veo que mi mensaje comenzó a entrar. "Yo... lo siento" ella finalmente manejo decir, viéndose propiamente avergonzada. "Solo quería ayudar a Ranma." 

Juro que debo estar frunciendo el ceño. "¿Así que querías ayudar a tu prometido y demostrar cuánto lo ama, huh?". 

"No seas tonta, Nabiki. Ranma y yo no estamos enamorados. Solo somos amigos." 

De acuerdo. Ahora, estoy confundida. "¿Huh?". 

Akane se ríe. Con ese sonido molesto que ella hace cuando piensa que ella sabe algo que yo no. "Ranma ya tiene una novia que él ama." Por supuesto, todavía no le he enseñado a Akane la importancia de dar la información que falta. "Él dijo que quiere casarse con ella, pero debido a algunas complicaciones de alguna clase (él nunca me dijo qué exactamente), él no podía casarse con ella aun. Pienso que él la embarazo, porque él dijo algo sobre ser más dishonorable si él se casa conmigo o algo así." 

"¿Él mencionó quién era ella? ¿Y porqué continúe la charada?" Pregunto. Sería justo de Ranma haber hecho esto a alguien más. 

Akane sacudió su cabeza. "Él no me dijo su nombre. Pero nosotros seguimos comprometidos porque, como Ranma precisó, mantiene a esos idiotas de la escuela lejos de mí por un rato." Ella comienza a pasar sus dedos por su pelo recién cortado. 

Eso me regresa al asunto. "Prométeme algo, Akane. ¿Prométeme que intentaras y pondrás más atención al mundo que te rodea, huh? No quiero saber de moriste porque incluso no viste venir el ataque." 

Akane suspira derrotada más que puestos sobre aviso. "Lo prometo, Nabiki. Lamento haberte preocupado. Debo haber sido más cuidadosa." 

Sonrío un poco ante mi victoria, aunque es pequeña. "Vamos arriba, Akane. Veamos si podemos hacer algo sobre tu cabello antes de que Kasumi lo vea y entre en shock." Kasumi había sido tan feliz de ayudar a Akane con su pequeño proyecto. Ella va a estar afligida cuando vea esto. 

Mientras Akane asiente y me sigue, pienso que debo estar olvidando algo. Apenas no puedo poner mi dedo en el. 

Miro a Akane sujetar su cabello otra vez. 

¡Oh, sí! Ahora recuerdo. 

"A propósito, Akane" digo. "_Me cerciorar_ de que Papá sepa sobre lo qué sucedió hoy. Todos los detalles." Eso debe ser todo lo que necesito decir. 

Akane palidece un poco pero asiente. 

Habrá uno de dos resultados. Si no he reprendido lo suficiente a Akane todavía, ella no hará caso de mi advertencia y después tendrá que aguantar a Papá, que puede ser buen dolor de cabeza en el castigo verbal cuando él desea serlo. Créanme, yo sé de eso. Me han sujetado a ellos bastante a menudo. 

El otro resultado, si Akane aprendido su lección, ella le dirá a Papá todo sobre esto. Después, Papá no será absolutamente intolerante, y de hecho él probablemente dará a Akane alguna clase de lecciones remediadoras. Después de todo, una de las primeras cosas que Papá nos enseñó a todas fue a estar alertas de nuestro alrededor, específicamente así podríamos salir del camino de ataques salvajes. 

* * *

Me despierto para empezar. Toma un momento para salir de mis sabanas, especialmente cuando Sakura despierta y comienza a llorar. 

Me muevo rápidamente al lado de mi hija y comienzo a intentar calmarla. Por lo que puedo oír, hay alguna clase de pelea haya afuera. 

Kasumi abre la puerta de mi dormitorio, con una mirada de inquietud en su rostro. Ella se ve inmediatamente aliviada al ver que Sakura y yo estamos bien. 

"¿Qué ocurre, Kasumi?". 

"Pienso que es un ladrón, " Ella contesta. 

Noto que Akane está parada en el vestíbulo detrás de Kasumi, viéndose lista para pelear con lo que haya interrumpido la paz de esta noche. Con su pelo arreglado al estilo corto, su nuevo corte de pelo honestamente no se ve tan mal. 

Susurro a Sakura, "Arriba, pequeña. Vayamos a ver qué está sucediendo." Doy vuelta de nuevo a mis hermanas mientras que cargo a Sakura. "¿No han intentaron despertar a Ranma aun?". 

Akane responde, "Él no estaba en su cuarto." 

Parpadeo ante la sorpresa. Una vez que Ranma cae dormido no había manera de despertarlo mas que con una cubetada de agua fría. Aunque, obviamente, no he intentado nunca despertar a Ranma. 

Otro impacto proveniente del exterior nos apresura a las escaleras y a nuestro pórtico, así podemos ver qué esta sucediendo. 

Están lloviendo perros y gatos afuera. Gracias al cielo, no hay truenos; Sakura odia los truenos. Mis hermanas y yo notamos rápidamente dos figuras afuera peleando cerca de la poza de koi. 

Akane comienza a moverse para interrumpir su pelea, con un bokken a su disposición, pero Kasumi la detiene. "¡Oh cielos, Akane. Eso no es seguro!" Ella le da una pesa. Me pregunto por un momento donde rayos Kasumi había logrado ocultar esa cosa y cómo en el mundo ella logro llevarla consigo. 

Akane simplemente parpadeo por la sorpresa, pero toma la pesa y la lanzo a una de las figuras. 

Golpeo a la figura en la cabeza en ángulo recto, noqueándola. 

La otra figura grita, "¡Ryoga!" No nos tomo mucho descubrir que la otra figura era Ranma, actualmente mujer. 

"Oh, cielos" Kasumi exclamo, "Es solo Ranma que juega con uno de sus amigos." 

Oh, sí. Otro ejemplo de la cabecita de aire de mi hermana mayor. Entonces otra vez, supongo que ella no ha conocido a Ryoga todavía. 

"Regreso a la cama" Akane declara, perdiendo interés inmediatamente. 

Asiento y la sigo, dejando a Sakura en nuestro cuarto antes de continuar al baño. 

Para el momento en que regreso a mi habitación, oigo a Sakura dando una risita de alegría. Frunciendo el ceño entro en el cuarto. 

Allí, Sakura está exprimiendo la vida fuera de ese cerdito negro. Él tiene una banda que se ve familiar pero no puedo ubicarlo ahora. Además, estoy cansada y deseo irme a la cama. Demando saber. "¿Qué tienes allí, pequeña?". 

"¡Teddy!" Ella exclama mostrándomelo. Si no supiera mejor, diría que el cerdito parece aliviado al ser liberado del abrazo de Sakura. 

Niego con la cabeza. "No, ése no es un teddy, Sakura. Ese es un maloliente cerdo." 

Sakura aprieta al pobre animal otra vez. "¿Cerdito?". 

"Sí, un sucio cerdito" le confirmo a mi hija. "¿Ahora, donde lo encontraste?". 

"Aquí, " Sakura me contesta mostrándome la cosa otra vez. 

Muerdo mi primer impulso de frustración. Como precisé, Sakura todavía no sabe decir oraciones todavía, y el enojarme con ella debido a eso sería extremadamente estúpido. "¿Lo encontraste aquí?" Intento otra vez, simplificando la pregunta. 

Sakura asiente feliz. 

Suspiro. "Bien, cariño. Temo que vamos a tener que poner al señor cerdito afuera. Él no puede quedarse con nosotras." 

Sakura frunce el ceño. No es una gran sorpresa. Ella probablemente quiere conservar a ese estúpido animal. Pero francamente, ella ya tiene al panda. No voy a dejar a ella conservar a esta bestia también. Por lo menos el panda sabe bien sobre morder a Sakura y hacer sus necesidades en el lugar correcto. 

"Calma, calma, Sakura querida. ¿Qué hay sobre ese lindo teddy que Ranma te dio?" Por lo menos Ranma fue lo bastante amable de pasar el teddy de Kuno a Sakura. Tengo que admitir que él se vería ridículo al dormir con eso en la noche. Y, como le dije a Kuno cuando él me dio esa cosa a mí, Sakura simplemente lo adoraría. 

Mi jugada funciono. Sakura mira largamente al Teddy en mi mano, el que había venido a ser su favorito desde que Ranma se lo había dado, y entonces miro de nuevo al cerdo en sus brazos y lo huele desdeñosa. "Eww." Ella me da al cerdo y toma su Teddy aplastándolo en sus brazos. "¡Teddy!". 

Tomo al cerdo negro hacia fuera por el pasillo y abajo. 

Allí veo a Ranma, aún en su forma femenina, vertiendo algo de agua caliente en una de las mascotas de un vecino. "¿Qué está ocurriendo, Ranma?". 

"Humph. Pensé que estaba seguro..." Ranma se vuelve a mí. "Oh, hola, Nabiki. ¿Qué llevas allí?". 

"Este estúpido cerdo entro en mi habitación y Sakura lo encontró. Iba justo a dejarlo afuera. ¿Ahora qué es lo que tú haces con ese perro?" Noto que el mencionado cerdo está gruñéndole a Ranma. 

"Bueno, pienso que Ryoga tiene una maldición" Ranma contesto honestamente, "Encontré a este perro cerca de sus cosas, pero obviamente él no es Ryoga." Con un suspiro Ranma queda de pie. "Supongo que tendré que regresar afuera e intentar encontrarlo." 

Estoy a punto de comentar respecto a cuan estúpido sería eso dado el clima, cuando me detengo brevemente. Algo se me ocurre. " Um... ¿Dejaste algo de agua caliente?". 

"Suficiente, supongo. ¿Porqué?". 

"Porque puede ser que tengamos que revisar al cerdo" Respondo. Ese es en donde e visto esa banda antes: ¡En la cabeza de Ryoga! Esa es quizá la razón de porqué el cerdo me parecía tan inteligente. 

Encogiendo los hombros, Ranma toma al animal que gruñe. El animal muerde Ranma, quien naturalmente lo golpea en su cabeza. Mientras que el noqueado cerdito se está recuperando, Ranma vierte el agua caliente restante encima de el. 

Un momento después y donde teníamos a un pequeño cerdo. En su lugar tenemos a un Ryoga desnudo en nuestra mesa. Por supuesto, él tiene un encantador tono de rojo, y no porque el agua estuviera demasiado caliente. 

Él se zambulle detrás de la mesa y gruñe a Ranma, "¡Voy a matarte por esto, Ranma!". 

Ahora, supongo que podría dejar a Ranma y a Ryoga destrozarse por un rato, pero como dije, estoy cansada. Y deseo irme a dormir. Como hace media hora. Así que mientras Ryoga comienza a embestir hacia Ranma, yo tiro algo de agua fría en él. 

El cerdito negro rebota del brazo de Ranma, sorprendido por su repentino cambio de masa. 

Doy vuelta a Ranma. "¿Por qué no arrojas a Ryoga afuera, Ranma? Deseo irme a la cama, y estoy segura que Sakura lo apreciaría mucho." Mencionar a nuestra hija conseguirá que Ranma haga casi cualquier cosa que le pida. 

Ranma asiente y se dirige hacia la puerta mientras vuelvo a mi cuarto. 

* * *

Otras dos semanas. 

No sé qué más hacer. 

Pienso que Ranma comienza a debilitarme. 

Desde que él le dijo a Akane la verdad, corregida para dejar fuera mi nombre, él es capaz de concentrarse en mí. Peor, él no ha estado intentando cortejarme; él esta actuando como si nosotros estuviéramos ya casados. Seguro, él me invita a salir a comer un par de veces. En el almuerzo para que así nuestros idiotas padres no lo vean. Y, por supuesto, continuo declinando sus ofertas. Pero él no está intentando cortejarme tanto como él intenta simplemente estar conmigo. Y tengo que admitirlo me _gusta_ estar con él. 

Él también comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Sakura, cada ocasión que él puede conseguir sin mí intervención, supervisado generalmente por Akane o Kasumi en el cuarto con ellos así que no puedo quejarme por eso. Sé que él nunca dañaría a Sakura; Tendría que estar ciega para no notarlo. Y aun él no le a dicho a Sakura que él es su padre. 

Sin embargo, pienso que Sakura sabe. A un nivel instintivo por lo menos. El oso teddy que Ranma le dio sigue siendo su favorito, aun cuando ella ahora tiene animales de peluche más nuevos, incluyendo un cerdito negro relleno que escogí para sustituir a Ryoga. 

Ranma Gano. 

No sé como detenerlo. 

Yo... 

No estoy segura de que quiero detenerlo. 

Suspiro mientras me dirijo abajo para cena. "¿Vamos, Sakura?". 

Mi hija asiente tomando el oso teddy de Ranma y me sigue abajo. 

* * *

"¡¡ARGH!! ¡¿D"NDE DEMONIOS ESTOY?! ¡¡RANMA, ESTO ES TODO TU CULPA!!". 

Tres suposiciones de quien es, y las dos primeras no cuentan. 

Todos levantamos la mirada de la mesa, nuestra discusión del próximo encuentro de gimnasia rítmico de Akane totalmente olvidado. Akane todavía había estado expresando sobre que Kodachi la atacaba en medio de la noche de todos modos, así que no es una gran pérdida. 

Allí, Ryoga está de pie sobre nuestra pared, gritando como un cretino. Haciendo frente el lado incorrecto, o él habría visto a Ranma. 

Con un suspiro, Ranma se levanta y comienza a dirigirse hacia Ryoga. "¿De qué me culpas esta vez, Ryoga? ¿De tu lamentable sentido de orientación?". 

Ryoga girar como un trompo, tan enojado que prácticamente puedo sentirlo. "¡RANMA!" Él gruñe. "¡Prepárate para morir!" Él salta hacia Ranma, quien simplemente da un paso lateral para esquivar el torpe ataque, dando vuelta para mantener sus ojos en Ryoga. 

Innecesario decirlo, Ryoga no estaba feliz sobre la reacción de Ranma a su ataque. Así que Ryoga empieza a dar estocadas a Ranma con ese paraguas de media tonelada suyo, pero sus ataques están sufriendo tanto las consecuencias de su rabia que Ranma simplemente los esquiva todo. Él incluso no se incomoda decirle; pues es cada esquivada pone más furioso a Ryoga es mejor que cualquier cosa que él podría decir de todos modos. 

Es realmente interesante ver la pelea de Ranma. Sé que, si Ranma quisiera, él podría tomar a Ryoga y noquearlo ahora. Especialmente con lo mal que su rabia lo hace reaccionar a todo. 

Pero Ranma no. En su lugar, él esta solo dejando que Ryoga se derrote a sí mismo, disfrutando el combate. 

Noto algo mientras veo a Ranma y Ryoga salta adelante y atrás. "¡Sakura!". 

¡Oh dios mío! ¡Ella está afuera en medio de la pelea!. 

¡Para mi sorpresa, mientras Akane y yo corremos hacia mi hija, Ryoga realmente para la pelea! Ranma se detiene entre Ryoga y Sakura, esperando. 

Ryoga dice con desprecio a su oponente. "¡¿No puedes mantener a esa bastarda tuya fuera de nuestra pelea, Ranma?!". 

El mundo deja de girar. Todos en nuestro patio están perfectamente quietos, a excepción de mí mientras que todavía toco a Sakura en mis brazos. Un rápido vistazo en nuestros padres y a Akane me deja saber inmediatamente que nuestro juego ha terminado. 

Ellos saben. 

Sería imposible que no se dieran cuenta, por supuesto, con una pista como esa. Bueno, tal vez Akane no, pero ella tendrá más pistas. 

Ryoga, dándose cuenta que a pegado en una herida, comienza a presumir. "¡Heh! ¿No pensaste que yo lo recordaría, cierto, Ranma? Te vi a ti y a Nabiki junto en aquel entonces en la Escuela Secundaria. ¡Y ahora, aquí estas intentando arruinar a otras de las hijas del Señor Tendo!". 

Obviamente, si mi familia no lo se había dado cuenta todavía, Ryoga les explico. Naturalmente, mantuvimos nuestra relación oculta de nuestras familias, de todos en nuestras dos escuelas diferentes, pero no del chico perdido, ¡Oh no! Él y solo él sabían que Ranma y yo salíamos en la secundaria. 

"¡Ahora, tendré mi venganza! ¡Voy a colgar tu cadáver sangrante en la torre del Furinkan!" Ryoga envistió. 

Y probablemente aprende el más grande secreto de Ranma. Ranma siempre se contiene cuando él pelea. Diferente a su padre, Ranma puede dar golpes mortales. 

Pero, ahora, Ranma no se está conteniendo. 

El golpeo _es_ brutal, pero es Ryoga quién va a tener que recuperarse de el. 

Tan pronto como Ryoga cae a tierra, Ranma se a ido. La mirada en la cara de Genma me dice que incluso él no vio a su hijo irse. 

Akane es la primera en moverse. Ella camina hacia Ryoga y lo levanta. "Llevare a este..." ella lucha por una buena palabra para llamar a Ryoga pero falla. "Lo llevare a la clínica." 

Mientras que ella comienza a irse, me dirijo de nuevo a mi cuarto, tomando Sakura conmigo. Ignorando a ambos padres y solo puedo mirar fijamente a Kasumi. 

Tan pronto como regreso a mi habitación, pongo seguro a mi puerta y me muevo a mi cama. Realmente me estoy sintiendo entumecido ahora, como si lo que acaba de sucede no me hubiera golpeado todavía. 

No puedo dejar de preguntarme que es lo que va a suceder ahora. 

* * *

Despierto a la mañana siguiente ante el desagradable sonido de alguien golpeando mi puerta como si mi vida dependiera de ello. 

Ahora, no estoy tan seguro sobre eso. Ayer, comenzaba a aceptar que todavía estaba enamorada de Ranma, y que eso era algo bueno. Y ahora, Ranma se a ido otra vez, y yo no estoy aun segura de verlo otra vez. 

No he pasado ni un minuto completo consiente, y ya lo extraño. 

Esto no presagia nada bueno. 

Con un suspiro, abro mi puerta, sonriendo a Sakura. 

En el otro lado está Akane, y ella se ve aterrada. 

Tan pronto como ella nota que estoy levantada, comienza a hablar, "Nabiki, vamos deprisa." 

"¿Huh?" 

"Es Ranma." 

Casi atropello a Akane mientras me dirijo abajo. 

* * *

Miro el espejo y apenas puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Yo. Vestida en un kimono de bodas. 

Esto _sucedio_ tan rápida. Me siento como si hubiera estado en un remolino desde que Akane me despertó esta mañana. 

¿He mencionado que _odio_ los remolinos?. 

Cuando había ido abajo, encontré que Ranma estaba en el dojo. Vestidos de blanco y con un cuchillo en mano apuntando a su estomago. Mi padre sosteniendo la katana de la familia. 

Me dieron una opción. Estar allí parada, sin hacer nada, y ver a Ranma cometer seppuku* por deshonrarme, o... 

Así que, antes de tener una oportunidad de adsorber lo que realmente significaba salvar a Ranma, Papá tenia a un funcionario público aquí. 

Técnicamente, supongo, nosotros ya estamos casados. El documento firmado y entregado. 

Saben, acabo de darme cuenta que estamos faltando a la escuela por esto. Y Akane va a tener que perderse ese encuentro de gimnasia rítmica de todos modos. 

Siento la tela del kimono ausente. Honestamente, siempre había pensado en tener una ceremonia estilo occidental. Estos atuendos tradicionales son tan feos. Y Ranma se ve realmente bien en un smoking. Además, la ceremonia es más corta. 

Repentinamente golpean mis pies. Miro abajo, veo el pelo fresa de mi hija. Ella está sujeta a mi pierna. 

Me arrodillo para mirar a mi hija a los ojos. "¿Cómo estás tú, querida Sakura?" Realmente no necesito preguntar eso; Sakura se enciende realmente como un foco. 

Francamente, ella está haciéndolo muchos mejor de lo que yo estoy haciendo. 

Kasumi está parada en la puerta. "Es hora, Nabiki." 

¡¡¡Oh-maldición-yo-no-estoy-lista-para-esto!!!. 

Tomo una respiración para detener el ataque de pánico que repentinamente me golpea. Pero no está funcionando. Especialmente desde que Sakura está ya intentando conducirme fuera de la habitación. 

Pero no es como si yo quisiera estar fuera de esto. No realmente, por lo menos. _Quiero_ casarme con Ranma, y eso es en sí mismo absolutamente una sorpresa a mí. Si intentara retardar esto, Papá no me dejaría, y lastimaría a Ranma. Y no deseo eso. 

"Bueno. Hagámoslo." Tomo otra respiración, y doy un paso fuera de mi habitación, seguida (léase: vigilada) por Kasumi y Sakura. 

* * *

¡¡Aargh!!. 

¡Odio esto!. 

¡Esta maldita ceremonia tradicional terminara %#$ alguna vez!. 

Ya no estoy más nerviosa. 

El calambre en mis piernas me tiene demasiado adolorida para estar nerviosa. 

No parece que Ranma este mejor que yo, estoy agradecida de decirlo. 

¡¿Cómo demonios hicieron esos cretinos para convencernos de tener una boda tradicional?! ¡Ranma y yo odiamos estar arrodillados! Por lo menos está casi termina. 

Un ruidoso sonido de algo estrellándose nos distrae de la ceremonia. Lo oímos otra vez, esta vez más cerca. Un vistazo rápido a Ranma me dice algo. Él sabe de ese sonido, y no le gusta nada, pero él no va a huir ahora, quienquiera que sea. Sin embargo el huir de lo que está haciendo ese sonido sigue siendo una distinta posibilidad. 

Un tercer impacto mientras una sección circular de una pared del dojo se derrumba. "¡Ranma, matar!" Dice una voz aguda con un mal acento chino. 

Cuando el polvo se despeja, la dueña de la voz se hace visible. Ella es una bella mujer con trenzas violeta oscuro (!?) vestida con un traje chino rosado. En sus manos un par de masas coloridas. "¿Dónde Ranma?". 

Miro a Ranma por un momento, que responde mi mirada con una mirada de disculpa. Me pregunto qué está ocurriendo. Porqué ella no... 

Oh. 

Ella no sabe sobre la maldición, y ella está enfadada con Ranma mujer. Mientras él sea un hombre esta seguro. Destello una mirada a Ranma de tolerancia. 

Oh bueno. Por lo menos la ceremonia termino. 

* * *

¿Fin? 

**Seppuku:** Literalmente significa "Quitarse la vida". Una forma de suicidio ritual japonés cortando el abdomen, el cual usualmente envuelve cortar la cabeza del sujeto con una Katana (_usualmente hecho por un pariente o alguien cercano_) mientras este se atraviesa el abdomen con un cuchillo para así limpiar alguna falta de modo honorable. 

**Nota del Traductor:** Para todos aquellos a los que les guste esta historia lamento decirles que es un one shot, ósea una historia corta de un solo capitulo, así que lamentablemente no hay mas. 


End file.
